


Of Chains and Collars

by DerpDerpDeku



Series: Collared [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Porn with a side of Plot, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Supernatural Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpDerpDeku/pseuds/DerpDerpDeku
Summary: The young lord Lucien has stepped up to take his late father's place in Omyrian society. Despite his young age, he knows exactly what he needs to retain his family's status as the lords of the underworld - slaves. Or, to be more precise, criminals sold off by the government as slaves. Owning slaves is a status symbol, a show of wealth and power. And the best one of all to have? The pink-collared "rose" slaves - once-murderers too pretty to be sent to the coal mines.And Lucien has his eye on one in particular - Alexandria, the "Bloody Cat."





	Of Chains and Collars

"You could have any other slave." Vizier Abel muttered lowly to himself.

Lucien sighed and glanced warily at his adviser, waiting to start the argument all over again. The bumpy carriage ride had failed to soothe his nerves. Maybe an argument would do. "I want this one."

"She's dangerous." Abel argued.

"Exactly." Lucien replied, running a hand through his coal-colored hair. "Once I tame her, everyone will know that I mean business. Who else could tame the Bloody Cat other than the Purcell family's new patriarch?" Abel scowled and went quiet, his golden, cat-like eyes glowering in the moonlight that filtered through the carriage window. Lucien knew the real reason why Abel was so opposed to him getting a pretty young pleasure slave: he would have no need to bring Abel to his bed anymore. _Might as well put his mind at ease._

Lucien sighed and reached over the seats, pulling the wereleopard into his arms. "Abel~ why don't you entertain me for now?" He murmured into his ear. Abel shuddered in his grasp, olive-skinned face flushing.

"F-fine, my lord." Abel said, beginning to squirm around and hastily undress.

 _How lovely._ Lucien thought as he watched the slender man shed his clothes, hindering his movements with the occasional teasing grope. "How lovely you are." Lucien murmured, lazily drawing his fingers across the wereleopard's taut stomach. They drifted down to grab the wereleopard's dick, squeezing gently. Abel mewled, squirming around.

"S-sir!" Abel said, his voice hitching as Lucien's grip tightened around his member. "P-please, don't tease me!"

"Oh?" Lucien's thumb brushed across the head, causing Abel to gasp and squirm more. He quickly withdrew his hand, leaning back on the soft cushions of the carriage. "Well then. Undress me." As Abel eagerly reached forward, Lucien grabbed his wrists and easily pinned them behind the wereleopard's back. "Not with your hands, little one~" He purred. Abel sighed, but leaned forward dutifully and began tugging at Lucien's tunic with his teeth.

 _Always so ready to try and pleasure me._ Lucien thought, slightly smug. He had hand-picked the young wereleopard specifically for one reason: he had been straight.  _Had_ been. 

Abel's sharp canines gently grazed the skin on Lucien's thigh, making him groan and release the wereleopard's wrists so he could thread his fingers into his soft hair.  _You used to be so resistant and now look at you._

Once Lucien's clothes had been pulled off, he pushed Abel onto his back and pushed two fingers into his mouth. The wereleopard mewled, the sound lewdly garbled by Lucien's fingers as he tried to suck on them.  _I wonder how long it will take to tame Alexandria?_

And just like that, Lucien was thinking about the Bloody Cat again, even as he removed his fingers from Abel's mouth and began fingering his ass. He had known he had to have her the second he heard about her, three years ago. While at the bath houses, one of his associates had mentioned a wealthy man well-known for his debaucherous exploits had been found dead, bled out from emasculation.

It was Abel who had said it was a young woman who'd done it and Lucien was smitten from that day on. He'd followed news of her story and killings, every bloody masterpiece, until the day, two weeks ago, where she'd been captured. There had been rumors that, though the practice had been outlawed for a century, that she'd face the guillotine instead of enslavement. 

Abel bucked in frustration, drawing Lucien's thoughts away from his soon-to-be acquisition. He noticed in a detached way that Abel was still hard, his tip dripping with precum, while Lucien himself hadn't even begun to stiffen.  _Oh well. I'll just finish him off..._ It was a little disappointing. He had fully intended to fuck the little wereleopard into oblivion, but it looked like that wasn't happening. 

There was the other reason why Lucien had wanted a new pleasure slave so badly. There was something about the resistance that turned him on; that's why he loved turning and teaching Abel. But that wasn't enough anymore. Abel had become well-trained and compliant. The little twink hadn't lost any of his sexiness, not even close, but Lucien just couldn't get hard off of just the thought of him anymore. 

Lucien's hands wrapped around Abel's dick and began jerking him off quickly, rolling his fingers to milk it. Abel gasped and began to buck furiously, his nails digging into Lucien's hips as he moaned lewdly. Lucien grunted at the sharp sting, squeezing Abel's dick tightly.n "What a good boy you are, Abel. Mewling like a good kitten, all for me." The wereleopard came with a yowling noise, body jerking as his cum splattered Lucien's hand. "How adorable!" Lucien purred, mostly for Abel's benefit. He didn't find it  _anything,_ really, but the little twink had a thing for being praised. 

There was a knock on the roof of the carriage and Lucien looked up, suddenly realizing they had stopped. He sat up and brushed the curtains aside, revealing a large but quiet town, lit by a few torches and moonlight. Only a few other nighttime creatures were wondering the streets, with a couple drunkards and prostitutes mixed in, so it was unlikely that anyone had heard. Lucien sighed and began pulling on his clothes, fishing out his handkerchief to clean Abel's cum off of his hands.  _How annoying._ He thought as he buckled his tunic's belt. _Got undressed and everything, just to end up soft and unfulfilled._

Abel was snoring softly on the floor of the carriage, worn out completely from coming. Lucien rolled his eyes as he pulled on his leather gloves. A third reason he wanted a pleasure slave. Women didn't exhaust so quickly. 

Lucien pulled on his gloves and opened the carriage door, jumping out and shutting the door before anyone could look inside. They were in front of the city's plaza, where the bathhouse, sports field, and slave pens were all held. The carriage driver, an aging human man named Jacobi, came to stand beside him.  "They're expecting you, my lord." Jacobi said. 

"Good." Lucien said, beginning to walk towards plaza. He was glad he had kept Jacobi when he fired the rest of his father's staff. He was a good man who once wore a yellow collar for petty thievery. When he had finished his sentence, Lucien's father kept him on as a personal aide. He now ran most of the household, as Lucien had yet to find a wife to do it for him. 

The door to the limestone building that housed the slave pens opened up, spilling firelight from within. A tall harpy woman motioned Lucien inside, shutting the door behind them once the entered. 

"I'm surprised you wanted this one." The harpy woman said as she led Lucien and Jacobi through the twisting passageways. Slaves looked out from the barred cages set into every wall, some furious and others forlorn. Lucien noticed that most of them were four to a pen, but a couple, always with black collars, sat alone. The murderers or traffickers. They would wear their collars for life. 

"Are you questioning my lord?" Jacobi said in his creaking voice. "He has made his decision. You are in no place to wonder about it."

"It's alright." Lucien raised his gloved hand. "I understand her...  _concern._ " He made a show of narrowing his eyes slightly at the harpy woman in warning. People should respect him. Fear him.

The harpy woman's face paled under the stray feathers. "M-my mistake. I was only worried that mi'lord wouldn't like such an unruly slave." She said hurriedly. "The Cat has already injured several guards and nearly killed the trainer sent to her."

"I know." Lucien said dismissively. He'd seen it in the files sent to him, feeling his blood rise in excitement when he read about the ferocity she'd displayed. He had forced Abel down just a few minutes later, imagining he was fucking Alexandria instead. 

The group stopped in front of a dimly lit cell. The symbol for 'danger' was painted in red over the top of the door frame. 

"Shall I wake her, mi'lord?" The harpy asked, glancing warily at the barred door. Through the small gaps, hardly wide enough to fit an arm, Lucien could see someone sleeping on the ground. 

"No." Lucien stepped closer as the woman unlocked the door. "Shut the curtain."

As soon as he stepped inside, the curtains were pulled across the bars, blocking out the firelight. There was no light, but Lucien had no trouble seeing in the dark. He quickly knelt down beside the sleeping woman, tugging his gloves off and tossing them aside. His boots and cloak quickly followed. 

"Come on, now." Lucien murmured as he sat against the wall, pulling the woman into his lap. "I've come such a long way to see you. Wake up." He watched her face intently - it plainer than he imagined, with average features save her sharp eyebrows and plump lips, but he supposed it wouldn't have done her much good to be an exquisite beauty if she was always on the run. Snorting softly to himself, Lucien ran his fingers through her tangled black hair. Surprise curled in his chest when he touched something soft, delicate, in the tangled mat. 

Lucien brushed some hair aside to find, of all things, a cat ear. 

 _A senri._ Lucien thought, a smile curling his lips. He had thought the cat-people were all but extinct in this region.  _Abel will be_ so  _jealous..._ He lazily slid a hand down her spine, his fingers brushing against a soft, fluffy tail. It was also dirtied, the long fur tangled and matted.

 _I wonder how she looks cleaned up..._ The prison couldn't have been good for her hygiene. 

Finally the woman's ear twitched, her eyes slowly opening. They were blue. 

Almost faster than Lucien could see, Alexandria struck out, her fist nearly catching his cheek.  _So quick!_ Lucien marveled even as he caught her arm and forced her to the ground. She snarled and hissed, thrashing around wildly, but he laid his body against hers and effectively pinned her down. 

"Now, now." Lucien purred into her ear, already hardening as he felt Alexandria struggle under him. "You're quite the stubborn girl, aren't you? It took them three years to catch you. And now I finally have you."

"Bite me, asshole." Alexandria snapped. 

"A temper, I see." Lucien shifted, aching to get out of his clothes. "Let's see how much you argue when you're on my-"

Alexandria suddenly reared up, her head slamming into Lucien's chin. He jerked backwards, eyes widening in surprise as he tasted blood from his newly-busted lip. He watched as the woman blindly lashed out in the darkness. His dick twitched and he hastily kicked off his boots.  _Don't cum in your pants like a child._ He chided himself as he began to remove his clothes. 

Luckily for him, Alexandria was barely wearing anything. Criminals didn't exactly get privacy or comfort, so she was in a shredded too-big tunic without a belt and shorts that hung loosely from her hips.  _I'll have to dress you properly._ Lucien thought as he reached out, pulling the woman against his bare chest. She shrieked and tried squirming away, but Lucien's hand encircled her neck, squeezing until she could barely breathe. After a few moments, she stopped moving. Lucien could feel her pulse racing in his grasp and he groaned into her ear. 

"My, my." Lucien murmured, letting his teeth brush over Alexandria's ear. He felt her shudder in his arms. "How lovely you are. Your little heart is racing so fast, all because of me? Are you that excited?"

"What are you?" Alexandria whispered, her voice hoarse. 

Lucien smiled, his head falling to her neck. He placed a kiss on her skin, feeling her struggle as his canines rested against her jugular. "I think you know, lovely. I'm from the Purcell family. Maybe you've heard of us?"

From the way the woman stiffened, Lucien knew she had. He continued on brightly, his hands moving to push down her shorts. "Yes, you probably have. The Emperor's chosen few, right? You're very lucky that I'm the one who wanted you. I can give you anything you want, as long as you do as I say." When she didn't respond, he smirked. "What? No witty response? I'm disappointed."

"Fuck off." Alexandria mumbled, though markedly less sure of herself than she had been. Lucien laughed silently to himself, pushing her against the cool stone walls as her shorts fell away. 

"I'd rather fuck you instead." Lucien whispered. He was disappointed, but not entirely surprised, to find her pussy wasn't wet.  _I'll just have to change that..._ With a deliberate growl, he began running his hands over her body, roughly caressing the skin. Her body was lean, the skin stretched over muscle and sinew.  _She'd look so much better with curves._

Another thing Lucien would have to work on. 

Alexandria was practically hissing now, her tail twitching angrily. It just rubbed against Lucien's dick, keeping him achingly hard. "You're a tease." He murmured, squeezing her breasts. She stiffened, pressing her back against his chest, and her tail grew still. He could tell she was suppressing a moan. "Ah, so these are sensitive then?"

"L-let go of me." Alexandria stuttered, though her struggled her getting weaker. "I don't want this!"

Lucien clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You shouldn't lie to me. Your body is saying otherwise, little cat." He played with her boobs some more, pinching her nipples one in a while in order to elicit a delicious moan. "Stop holding it back."

"Stop playing with me." Was the hissed response. 

"Fine." Lucien was more than happy to agree. His hands fell away and Alexandria relaxed, only to stiffen up again when his hands gripped her hips tightly. 

"Stop." Alexandria muttered angrily, her ears flat against her head. Lucien almost couldn't see them in the darkness, the inky black fur blending in with her hair. He found it adorable. 

"One day you'll beg for this." Lucien replied, stepping closer do his dick nudged her pussy lips. 

"Doubt it." Alexandria grunted, trying to move away, but Lucien's hands kept her firmly in place. He pushed into her, only about an inch, pausing to hear how she gasped, her back arching. The heated silkiness surrounding his dick made him want to cum then and there, but he held back with all the self control he could muster. 

"Oh dear." Lucien said playfully, pulling out until only the head was in before shoving back in again. He shuddered at the tightness, wanting to shove his entire length into her, but he didn't want to hurt her so soon. Alexandria hissed and pressed against him, trying to get more. "How long has it been since you've had a proper man to handle you, my little cat?" She shuddered, her tail twitching, but didn't answer. 

Lucien let go of the senri's hips only to wrap his arms around her waist a second later. In a fluid movement, he forced her to her hands and knees on the cold stone floor. Practically trembling with anticipation, he held her tight as he forced his entire length into her hot snatch. Her walls squeezed him in a deliciously erotic way, that, accompanied by her weak hisses punctuated with moans, only served to make him hotter. Desire burned in stomach. Yes, this was the best choice he could have made. 

"S-shit." Alexandria hissed. 

It surprised Lucien when Alexandria began to shudder violently, her tail curling around his leg, as she came. Her pussy became a vise grip on his dick, making his gasp at the sudden eruption of pleasure. Still, he didn't want this to end so soon... He nearly expected her to collapse or fall asleep, as Abel did so often, but even as the senri was coming down from her high she began mewling for more. 

"Please." Alexandria whispered, her voice thick with lust. Lucien perked up, but lowered his head to brush his canines against her shoulder. She gasped and, to Lucien's continued surprise, her pussy tightened up. He grunted and moved his lips to her ear. 

"Oh, do you like the biting?" He asked lowly, making sure the desire in his voice practically dripped from the words. Alexandria moaned softly. "What a dirty little kitten you are... but it looks like we'll be getting along just fine. Do you want this? All the time? I'll fuck you nice and good, anytime you'd want it." She made a soft mewling noise that made Lucien try to force himself further into her, only to find he'd already bottomed out. "Yes, you want this." He returned to her neck, making little love bites here and there as he thrust in and out of her.  _Gods._ Abel hated it when Lucien bit him, and yet here this beautiful young woman was, practically begging for it. 

Finally, Lucien bit down on the arch of her shoulder, his canines piercing the skin and making blood bubble up the the surface. It was deliciously sweet, making Lucien shudder at the taste. Alexandria moaned lewdly, shaking as she came again. The tightness made Lucien finally lose control, holding her tight against his chest as he thrust one, two more times before stilling and coming. 

Lucien panted quietly, ecstasy washing over him in a white-hot wave. He groaned quietly, collapsing on Alexandria's back. The senri grunted as she hit the ground under both their weights, but her eyes were drifting shut sleepily. 

"You really are adorable, my little kitten." Lucien said, pulling the senri against his chest. "So lovely... and now you're mine."

"Mm." Alexandria hummed, already half-asleep. She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like an insult before her breathing evened out. Lucien watched her for a long moment as his high slowly faded away. How beautiful she was, even in the darkness. He licked the blood from his lips before bending down and licking it away from her neck too. His saliva was already doing its job of healing the puncture wound. 

"Shame no one will see it." Lucien commented to himself as he located his clothes. He tugged off the ragged remnants of Alexandria's clothes before wrapping the now-sleeping woman in his cloak, lifting her gently into his arms. She barely weighed anything. He walked to the entrance of the cell and knocked twice. The curtain slid open, revealing Jacobi and the harpy woman. "Did you pay?" He asked his assistant. 

Jacobi nodded before showing him a scroll. "This is the ownership records."

"Good. Let's go home." Lucien replied, beginning to walk towards the exit of the building. 


End file.
